


Notes of citrus

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Protective Hannibal, Scent Kink, Smut, non traditional dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something a bit fluffy of over protective Hannibal fascinated with Will's features.





	

Its hard to not notice that Hannibal seems to be paying more attention to him the last few days. Will knew why the alpha was being a little more protective than he normally was. Despite what Hannibal may believe about himself, that while Will acknowledges he is not like other alpha’s, Hannibal does still fall victim to his own hormones and feel protective of his mate. It happens to newly mated pairs, when there bodies and hormones are adjusting and trying to sync. Will still vaguely remember the explanation Hannibal gave not so long ago, though he was still distracted at the time by the fact that he had just started to rut into him on their bed.

 

The memory of their first time makes Will’s heart flutter still, smiling as he gets out of his car and slings the satchel over his shoulder as he walked to the front door of their Baltimore home.

 

He didn’t even have the chance to pause, to think about taking out his keys when the front door is opened suddenly and Hannibal was standing there. While the alpha may have been dressed impeccably, Will saw past it instantly.

 

Hannibal’s posture was too rigid, his knuckles white from the pressure he had on holding the door open for Will, the line of his mouth too straight. But his eyes, they locked onto his own instantly, possessively. Will could feel Hannibal’s longing.

 

There is only a slight look of surprise from Will before he casually walks through the door, asking “How were the dogs-“ before he is suddenly cut off by the door closing with a snap, what Hannibal would probably usually deem as being slammed. But he doesn’t get the chance to say anything as he is pushed up against the wood and Hannibal hungrily kisses him. Lips pressed up hard against his as Will relaxes and lets Hannibal do as he pleases, opening his mouth a little wider and finally leaning forward to reciprocate the affection the alpha has for him.

 

As they break for air Will hears his name, registers that low deep voice that makes him ache. He knows that Hannibal has missed him, even if it’s only been for a few hours. Hannibal is running his nose up and down Will’s neck, scenting him. Long deep breaths as he brings hands up and cups Will’s face, letting his skin touch his mate to leave his own scent on him.

 

For Will it has been interesting to watch Hannibal grow more protective the closer he has been coming to his heat. Normally it has just been a need to be close to his mate, Hannibal seeking him out whenever he is in the house, or even when he has been walking the dogs. But Will has personally enjoyed sleeping with Hannibal more, having the alpha spoon him, always touching and worshipping his body with his lips. The way he cups his ass, lets his fingers draw shapes on it before he then lays over his mate and shields him with his body.

 

It is something Will has craved for a long time but never had, that physical connection and closeness to another. He lavishes in it now, only a few days from his heat, finds it helps to calm him along with Hannibal’s scent. Something that seems to be stronger now, though it could be his own senses picking up as his hormones prepare his body. He suspects that Hannibal may have been marking his clothing, leaving his scent on them to make others aware that Will is _his._

 

As Will’s back starts to ache from being pressed up against the door, feeling Hannibal’s own body holding him there and the hard outline of the alpha’s cock pressed against him that is making his ass leak, it seems the alpha is finally relieved enough to take a step back.

 

“Jack’s been pushing you again.” Hannibal says, his voice still has a deep rumble to it.

 

“He came to see me at the end of class about going to Florida over the weekend and helping the local police.” Admits Will, moving from the door as he drops his car keys into the bowl and shrugs off his coat. “I said no… For obvious reasons.”

 

Turning, Will heads towards the living room where Hannibal keeps some of the whisky that he enjoys. He can feel Hannibal behind him, following him like a pup. Though he also thinks the alpha may simply be watching the way he walks and staring at his ass again, he grabs a glass and turns, catching Hannibal in the very act that makes Will grin.

 

“Maybe going to Florida for the weekend would not be a bad idea,” Will teases, sensing that Hannibal has not been fully listening to him. Normally he would have said something before now. “I could go back onto my suppressants and delay my heat-“ he suddenly cuts off with a laugh at the face Hannibal pulls. He pours himself two fingers of whisky and sips on it, holding the glass with both hands as he looks up through his lashes at his alpha.

 

“Mated life is turning out to be more difficult than I had anticipated it to be.” Hannibal speaks, moving closer as he touches Will again. “You seem pleased though,”. His hand brushes against Will’s jawline before carding through his curls, fingers gripping them tight at the back of Will’s skull as he tilts Will’s neck so he bares it to him. The mark that Will wears, the one that signifies that he is mated to him is visible at the base of his neck joining his shoulder, skin still indented slightly from when Hannibal had let his teeth mark and claim Will as his own and form their bond.

 

Will turns so their eyes meet and relaxes as he lifts his hand and gently strokes Hannibal’s cheek as he sets the glass of whisky to the side with the other. “This is new for both of us.” Not so long ago Will would have laughed at the idea that he would enjoy this kind of attention from an alpha, even roll his eyes when he saw a newly mated pair all over each other. Then he had never understood it like he does now. The thought of not having Hannibal near him, touching him makes his stomach knot slightly.

 

“I may not let you out of the house tomorrow.” Hannibal teases gently, letting go of Will’s hair as he lets his hand gently trail down Will’s back before it rests on his ass. “I can smell them on you… Jack and your students.” He frowns slightly.

 

“I’ll go shower,” says Will, prying himself away with some degree of difficulty. “… Alone.” He adds with a look to not question him.

 

He leaves Hannibal to climb the stairs, washing himself and using some of the many products that have been brought for him. Normally he wouldn’t, with the last few days and Hannibal’s admission though he thinks it would help him relax a little more. Later when they sit down at the table together he knows its worked, Hannibal seems more himself and not as pre occupied as before.

 

-

 

When Will wakes the next day, he groans as the alarm goes off and he struggles under Hannibal’s body to try and hit the snooze. Despite his efforts, the alpha stays where he is, hitting the button for him before his hand returns to hold Will tight. Nose pressed to the back of Will’s neck as lips softly kiss his skin.

 

“You’re close.” Hannibal speaks, tone thick with sleep and his accent very present.

 

For Will this comes as no surprise, his body is already responding to being so close to Hannibal. He can feel himself getting hard and wet. The hard line of Hannibal’s cock against his ass making him want to arch up so he can feel it more or perhaps something more.

 

But he still has his obligations to tend to, it’s the last day before he gets a week break to have his heat and Hannibal gets to keep him where he currently is.

 

Moving his elbow to nudge at Hannibal’s ribs, having learned he was sensitive on the sides from a few weeks ago when he had been straddling him, riding him hard and holding on. It still draws out the same response, that sharp exhale of breath with a higher pitch to it than normal. Though this one is followed with a sigh before Hannibal relents and rolls onto his back and looks at him. Hair sticking up at odd angles, it is a soft image only Will is allowed to see, one he cherishes.

 

“Tomorrow,” Will smirks as he gets up and stretches. “Though I’d like to wake up to something different.” He teases before he walks away, knowing that Hannibal is watching him.

 

They both fall into their normal routine, Hannibal making breakfast while Will goes out the back and tends to the dogs before joining him.

 

-

 

“You’ve got two weeks to write up a two thousand word easy on how to identify disposal patterns.” Will says as he turns off the projector and hears his students groan and mutter their disapproval.

 

It will keep them researching and actively learning while he is away, as he knows Alana will only be teaching what he has already done to prepare them for the end of semester exams that are only four weeks away.

 

As he packs up the rest of his gear, listening to his students exit. He surprised though when he picks up Hannibal’s strong scent, looking up to see the alpha walking towards him. Will smiles a little. “You really didn’t have to.”

 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Hannibal greets, coming to stand so very close to him.

 

Normally Will would not allow it, but after the long day he has had it’s a relief to be close to the alpha. Even if his hand is now firmly cupping his ass in front of the students, and Will knows Hannibal is displeased with his scent again. Fingers are digging into his ass, circling and making his body respond to the touch. “Hann-“

 

“Professor Graham, what if we have questions about the essay, can we still contact you by e-mail?” One of his students disrupts the moment making Will jump as he looks at him.

 

There is not even a seconds hesitation as Hannibal shifts his body to block Will, one that Will tries to hide his smirk at more so when he see’s the young alpha’s reaction.

 

“Dr. Bloom will help you, if you have any questions she will be teaching next week and she is also helping to grade the essays.” Says Will, placing his hand between Hannibal’s shoulder blades to try and soothe him. He can feel how tense he is and he wonders if his rut cycle is lining up with his own heat already. “I’ll see you in two weeks.”

 

Its not until all the students have left that Hannibal relaxes a little, moving away from Will as he follows the last one out and shuts the door. Will can hear the lock and the alpha check it before he comes back, he smirks knowing what is going to happen next, and he is certainly not going to stop it. There is already an ache, the desire to be taken and he wants that now.

 

He leans against the desk and bares his neck submissively, seeing Hannibal’s features soften and a hunger bloom in his eyes, evident from the way his licks his bottom lip before he closes the distance and kisses him. Hands instantly falling down to his pants as they undo them and Will shimmies them down a little as Hannibal lets finger slip between his cheeks and strokes him. Drawing a low moan that the alpha swallows as they continue to kiss.

 

Finally, Will turns around, presenting to Hannibal as he hears him groan, the sound rumbling deep within his chest. The alpha doesn’t wait, eager to please as he unzips the front of his own pants. His cock slides in easily, making Will moan as he grips the top of the desk a little tighter. “More… Harder.” He begs, trying to stay quiet as feels Hannibal’s hand on him, holding him as he lets hips thrust and feels the slap of his balls against his skin.

 

As Hannibal’s pace quickens, Will can’t help but to be more vocal until Hannibal muffles him with his hand over his mouth and thrusts deeper.

 

“See how hard you make me.” Groans Hannibal, leaning down to let his nose brush against the back of Will’s neck. “I’m going to put me knot in now, I know you can take it.”

 

A sharp intake of breath, a thought of protesting crosses his mind briefly before he thinks of how good it will be to feel Hannibal inside of him, stretching him when he is not yet fully in heat. It’s going to hurt a little, that he will walk out of the academy and feel Hannibal’s presence even when the alpha is not there.

 

Instead of speaking, he spreads his legs a little wider, inviting the alpha in as he whines softly behind Hannibal’s hand that is still over his mouth. He is rewarded instantly, feeling Hannibal jut his hips and pop inside of him where he moans.

 

Hannibal stills, only giving more shallow thrusts as he tries to go deeper, his knot expanding as Will’s body shifts and tries to accommodate. Its hard when he not in heat, it doesn’t feel as deep as what it could be. But he feels it when Hannibal comes, filling him up as it plugs him, it makes him come a moment later.

 

Laying on the desk, Will finally feels Hannibal’s hand move to let him breath and speak. A few deep breaths as he tests the tie and relaxes a little more despite the ache it is giving him. It feels good, sates an appetite that is growing as he knows Hannibal will be there to take care of his need, that he can move and feel him afterwards. He is also sure that the other alpha’s will smell it on him when he walks to the car, part of him is annoyed at Hannibal for doing that, but he also revels in it, being claimed and having such a caring thoroughbred alpha.

 

As he waits for the knot to deflate, he feels Hannibal’s hands on him, carding through his hair and his lips on the back of his neck. Sometimes teeth as he bites the soft spot and admires the way Will mewls gently for him.

 

After a while Hannibal finally pulls out, letting Will stretch before they both fix up their clothing and then leave the lecture hall. As Will starts to walk, he feels Hannibal’s hand rest on his lower back gently, then slowly fall down where it touches his ass for all to see. He can feel his cheeks heat as he reaches back and lifts it, though the alpha seems intent on repeating the action. In the end Will holds his hand, throwing a look of annoyance that comes off as more playful.

 

When they finally get into the Bentley, Hannibal closes the door and leans over straight away to capture him in a rough kiss. His teeth tugging at Will’s bottom lip before he sucks on it and lets his hands move down to fondle Will’s half hard cock.

 

Will bucks his hips, groaning into the kiss as he tries to have more contact. When his cock is pulled from his underwear, he feels it spring up, touching his belly as Hannibal pulls away, leaning down to take the cock in his mouth.

 

The wet heat engulfs his cock, making Will twist in his seat, hands coming to grip Hannibal’s hair as he lifts his hips gently and feels Hannibal suck. As the alpha pulls back, he feels the flick of the tongue on the head, making him shudder as he comes hard. The alpha goes down, letting the cock nudge the back of his throat as he swallows the release and licks him clean. Only pulling away to look up and kiss Will who moans into the soft kiss, tasting himself as Hannibal sucks on his tongue before pulling away.

 

“Tastes like citrus.” Wall says, watching Hannibal start the car.

 

“Your heat brings out primal urges, your palette is growing… I wonder what you will taste when you swallow me later.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a struggle to write at the moment, so sorry this was not very well written.


End file.
